Losing You
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: "No, it's the opposite. It's because I don't want you to mess you up, because I always fuck up- one way or another." Dean whispered as he turned her to face him. "Because I know that I will fuck up... I just don't want to lose you."
1. Chapter 1

Her black jeans clung to her legs and behind like second skin. The woman looked to be around 28 years of age, wearing all dark and a black leather jacket. She was bent over the pool table and lining up for a shot.

A whistle broke her concentration and she missed, what she believed to be, a sure shot. The woman straightened up and slowly turned to glare at the people directly behind her, only to have her green eyes soften.

"You made me miss my shot, Mister." She growled jokingly, eyes starting to sparkle.

"Well, I just couldn't resist letting out a mating call at the sight of that ass." A brown haired man, wearing an old, battered leather jacket and a smile upon his face as he leaned on the bar with a beer dangling from his fingers.

"Play instead of me, yeah?" She asked the blonde girl in a short, pink dress as she smiled charmingly. The girl giggled and took the stick from her with a wink.

"I see you're still making the girls go wild." The brown haired man smiled.

"And you're still as handsome as ever, Dean. Lucky bastard."

"Have you met Sam?" Grinned the handsome devil Marien has known for a long, long time.

"I did not know your baby brother was this cute." Marien said, winking at Sam.

"We need your help."

Marien stopped her prowl towards Sam and locked eyes with Dean. She could see the "no fucking around" look settling itself on his face and his green eyes becoming as hard as steel. Marien sat herself between the brothers, ignoring them for a minute it took to signal the bartender for a drink (whiskey, her usual). Marien downed three glasses before sipping from the fourth and glancing at Dean.

"What do you mean, you need my help? With what?"

"Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back for a few days." Dean responded, staring into her, few shades lighter than his, green eyes.

"A few days?"

"Yeah. Or, well, a week or two." Sam replied and Marien's eyes flicked to his.

"And you came now?"

"Well, we were investigating some things..."

"Dean, cut the bull." She snapped, her eyes slightly narrowed. "You should have not went to investigate other shit."

"They were our only clues."

"Yeah, sure they were. You should have immediately left to the place where it all started."

"Marien..." Dean swallowed, a sad look upon his face. "You know why I did not go that way."

"Because you are avoiding. You just can't face the past."

Sam looked away, his eyebrows raised and lips pursed. He could sense a bad break up. Marien and Dean stared in each other's eyes, green against green, anger in one and great sadness in the other, darker green. Dean placed his hand upon Marien's pale one and squeezed.

"I can't, Dean." Marien choked out, looking down at the whiskey. "At least not for a long time. You know why."

"For old time's sake, then?" Dean queried.

"Good old times, yeah." Marien smirked, light returning to her eyes. "Sure."

**SPN**

"Your baby brother is cute. Much cuter than you." Marien commented lightly.

"What the hell?" Dean turned to look at her. "That's my baby brother you're talking about."

"I have developed a taste for Winchester boys." Her lips touched Dean's ear and he swallowed thickly.

"That sounds so wrong."

"I know." Laughed Marien, her deep chuckle warming Dean's bones. "And here comes the cutie."

"Very funny."

"I thought so too."

"Thought what?" Asked Sam as he sat in the passenger seat, next to Dean.

"That you're cute." Grinned Marien.

"You think I'm cute?" Sam asked Dean with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, as cute as a back end of a bulldog."

"That's harsh." The only female in the company mumbled.

"That's Dean for you." Sam smiled at her, dimples showing on his cheeks. "I would have thought you would know that better than anyone."

"Oh, I know him differently." Marien leaned back and gave a slow smirk. "Dean's quite a... Attentive lover."

"Oh, ew."

"I am right here. Driving. I could wrap us around a tree." Dean grumbled, practically pouting.

"You would not hurt baby in such a way, Dean."

"I can throw you out."

"I am too pretty for that Dean." Marien batted her eyes, looking more like she has been off the meds for too long instead of attractive.

"I'll throw Sam out."

"He's too cute."

"Can you, please, shut up about how pretty and cute my brother is?" Dean growled, clenching his jaw.

"Sorry." Marien smiled. "I just like seeing you all riled up. It's kinda hot,."

"Oh, god." Sam groaned as Dean grinned in a way that never failed to make Marien's heart race.

**SPN**

"If I get another bruise, you bastard, I will fuck you up!" Marien screamed at Dean as she punched and kicked. "That fucking shifter took on your fugly face and fucking beat me up!"

"Sam got you out in time!"

"I still almost fucking died, you son of a bitch!"

"I thought you were a badass hunter."

"I am but not when the person I love is torturing me!"

Both Marien and Dean's eyes widened when her words registered.

"You..."

"Yeah, I fucking love you, you prick."

"I..."

"I hate it, you know." Marien whispered as she turned her back to Dean. "I hate that I love you."

Dean's eyes were incredibly sad and gentle as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I can't say I love you because..." Dean licked his lips, at a loss for words.

"Because you do not share the sentiment."

"No, it's the opposite. It's because I don't want you to mess you up, because I always fuck up- one way or another." Dean whispered as he turned her to face him. "Because I know that I will fuck up... I just don't want to lose you."

"You already are losing me."

"A shocker, right?"

"Oh, Dean..." Marien sighed and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

Their faces were mere inches apart. They closed their eyes and let their lips find a way to each other. Their kiss was gentle and warm. Their tongued touched, sliding against one another, twining, but the need for oxygen was too strong. They separated and Maried stepped out of his reach. She turned and walked away from the Impala. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You have already lost her." She laughed. Her eyes flashed silver and she ran away from the shell shocked Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few of you asked for a second part so, here it is._

Marien was not sure how she got herself into this kind of situation. She was sure it was caused by hanging out with the Winchesters and chasing after some stupid shifter. That's how she ended uo in the sewers, tied up and beaten up. With the shifter wearing Dean's face. And talking about all the things they have done during their affair.

"You know, he ahs always held a special fire for you, Marien." The thing taunted, smiling. "Or, should I say: Kitten. Oh, how he liked to make you purr."

Looking back at the way the shifter got her, Marien felt like a complete idiot with no right to complain. Who else would fall for Dean Winchester taking someone else but Sam with him to investigate? She was dumb as a doornail.

"You know, Dean likes you. Very much." The shifter laughed, wearing Dean's charming grin and making Marien's heart flutter. "I like you too."

"Listen here, you prick." Marien growled, green eyes sparkling with rage. "You are not Dean. So stop talking about him like you know him. You sick bastard."

She gritted her teeth when he striked her, his closed fist connecting harshly with her cheek. Spitting out the blood, Marien raised her head and glared at the shifter. The shifter smiled back, his hands cupping her face. Marien was breathing heavily and the shifter's face- Dean's face- was so close to her. His green eyes were the same as always, gentle and loving. Tears started to sting her eyes and she closed them in shame. Warm lips pressed against her and she did not fight them, only moving slowly with the warm ones.

"I love you, Dean." She sobbed, leaning her forehead against the shifter's. He was the closest thing to Dean she had. "I just... I love him."

"Shh, he loves you to, babe." The shifter's voice was soft, silent and sweet and loving. "I love you too, Kitten but as much as I love you, I have to do this."

Marien's eyes opened in shock, as did her mouth when the blade burrowed deep in her abdomen. The shifter twisted the blade, making Marien scream in pain. She looked into his eyes, smiling through the pain.

Then she closed her eyes and relaxed against the shifter. She did not even wince when he pulled out the blade. Nor when he stabbed her right in the chest.

"Too bad you had to die, Kitten. We could have had some fun. But I have to play with other people." He said before shedding his clothes off and starting to pull off his skin.

Bits of skin fell on the dirty floor and in Dean's place stood Marien. She cracked her neck, eyes flashing silver.

"Time to play with Dean a little."

**spn**

"If I get another bruise, you bastard, I will fuck you up!" Marien screamed at Dean as she punched and kicked. "That fucking shifter took on your fugly face and fucking beat me up!"

"Sam got you out in time!"

"I still almost fucking died, you son of a bitch!"

"I thought you were a badass hunter."

"I am but not when the person I love is torturing me!"

Both Marien and Dean's eyes widened when her words registered.

"You..."

"Yeah, I fucking love you, you prick."

"I..."

"I hate it, you know." Marien whispered as she turned her back to Dean. "I hate that I love you."

Dean's eyes were incredibly sad and gentle as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I can't say I love you because..." Dean licked his lips, at a loss for words.

"Because you do not share the sentiment."

"No, it's the opposite. It's because I don't want you to mess you up, because I always fuck up- one way or another." Dean whispered as he turned her to face him. "Because I know that I will fuck up... I just don't want to lose you."

"You already are losing me."

"A shocker, right?"

"Oh, Dean..." Marien sighed and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

Their faces were mere inches apart. They closed their eyes and let their lips find a way to each other. Their kiss was gentle and warm. Their tongued touched, sliding against one another, twining, but the need for oxygen was too strong. They separated and Maried stepped out of his reach. She turned and walked away from the Impala. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You have already lost her." She laughed. Her eyes flashed silver and she ran away from the shell shocked Dean.


End file.
